


Angry Red Marks

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Post-Canon Life [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Human Inuyasha, Post-Canon, almost an m rating, kagome is a biter, might change to m if needed, racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Kagome notices a series of marks on Inuyasha, wondering when he had gotten hurt. It's been a while since he'd been in a battle and it was his human night.





	Angry Red Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited from ff dot net account I don't think I have access to anymore.

Kagome opened her eyes to the sound of heavy rain outside. She had finally fallen asleep just minutes before. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head. This earned a light chuckle from her husband. She had had trouble sleeping all that night, waking up on several occasions, with Inuyasha staying up out of habit on his human night, it was hard. Kagome huffed when the rain got heavier outside—as if to spite her from trying to drown out the sound. She uncovered her head, fully awake now, and glanced over to her husband, an odd smile on his face. It was dark, the only remnants of the fire the glowing embers, but the contrast of his now black hair made the smile easier to catch. That wild mess of hair of his tumbled over his shoulders and back in a disorganized fashion—no doubt tangled into knots by her own hands. If she could get him to sit still long enough, she would have to comb it out in the morning.

 

"You either, huh?" He asked, propped on one elbow, chin rested in his hand.

 

Kagome just groaned.

 

"Well there's no point going back to sleep, really. The sun will be up soon," he commented, turning back to face the door and listen to the rain.

 

Kagome sighed. If it really was nearly dawn, she might as well get started on an early breakfast. She kicked the covers off and loosely retied her obi, crawling over the where they stored the firewood. She selected enough for cooking and started the fire again. She glanced over to her husband, who was still looking at the door. As the hair down his back caught the light, it still looked pretty shiny—perhaps it was not as tangled as she thought. He shifted, and the hair fell off his back to the bedding next to him. Kagome remarked on how nice it looked as moved before she laid eyes on Inuyasha's now bare back. She gasped.

 

Inuyasha whipped his head around at the sound of his wife's gasp.

 

"What happened to you?!"

 

Inuyasha threw a puzzled look her way.

 

"Your back!"

 

She quickly scooted over to her husband for closer inspection.

 

"I can't believe I didn't notice you were injured."

 

'Injured?' Inuyasha had not been in any recent fights or accidents to be injured in. The last job he'd taken with Miroku was three days ago, and the demon never got closer to him than the length of Tessaiga before he had it cut in two.

 

"These must have been pretty bad if they didn't heal before your human night."

 

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

 

Kagome shook her head and brushed his hair over his shoulder. Inuyasha's back was laced with red marks—scratched mostly over his shoulder blades—and now that she looked, his shoulders and neck too. She saw three parallel ones over his ribs that had not closed yet, just barely breaking the skin.

 

"These scratches!" She ran her hand over the ones that had broken the skin, stopping when she heard her husband quietly hiss in pain.

 

"Scrat…" he paused when his brain clicked the pieces into place. A grin spread over his face. 'How cute,' he thought.

 

"This is your first time seeing them?" His eyebrows raised.

 

"Ye—what? Inuyasha, where did you get these?" She was confused by his expression, but her tone was full of concern.

 

"From you," he said simply, though his tone was leading.

 

"From..? Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

 

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, fighting to keep a blush down after realizing the words that had just some out of his mouth, and the tone he had said them in. He still grinned, though.

 

His voice suddenly had a very sexy quality to it, the kind that usually brought a flush to Kagome's cheeks. But she was confused now. She processed his words, and when she started focusing on the tone as well, factoring out her concern, she understood what he implied.

 

She blushed madly and scooted ever-so-slightly away from the man before her. She covered her mouth and glared.

 

"No I didn't. I would have noticed before."

 

"Hey. Not when they usually heal the instant I get them. Tonight though, is the new moon," he replied.

 

Kagome squeaked slightly at the accusation. "But tonight wasn't even that g—"

 

Inuyasha frowned at what would have finished her sentence.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Inuyasha still frowned, wondering if she meant what she just started to say or…

 

"For the scratches, I mean. I had no idea I've been doing that to you."

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his blush beginning to match his wife's. "You think that bothers me? Hell, I'd show them off if I could."

 

Kagome glared again. "Inuyasha!"

 

"And that's nothing compared to the bites."

 

"I've never bitten you!"

 

Inuyasha deadpanned. He rolled over and sat up, facing Kagome. "Oh really?" He looked at his arm, locating the small oval ring over his bicep. He held his arm out for Kagome to see. "Then you obviously don't realize it when you're doing it."

 

"Oh my God," Kagome squeaked, hiding her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed, she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She squeaked again when Inuyasha grabbed her about the waist and pulled her back onto the bedding. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's smirk. She squealed, "no!" and wriggled out of his grasp, hightailing it to the fire pit. She sat on the opposite side, away from her husband and properly adjusted her clothes, tying her obi tighter.

 

"I'm going to make breakfast, and you're going to get dressed. You got that?"

 

Inuyasha blushed but shrugged anyway. He was no worse for the wear.


End file.
